Apples and Rainbows
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow Dash have been friends for a long time. But now Rainbow Dash is leaving for the Wonderbolts. Can Applejack tell Reainbow Dash her true fealings before she leaves? Rated T for kissing.


Apples and Rainbows

**Hi I got lots of cool views from my last MLP story, so I made a new one today, along with 2 other stories so be sure to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Applejack was running she was running to find her, Rainbow Dash. Today Rainbow Dash was joining the Wonderbolts, but Applejack had to tell her more, she also wanted to say goodbye since she never had a chance to because Applebloom was sick. During her run she had flashbacks, about her and Rainbow.

The first one was meeting Rainbow Dash when they where fillies. Rainbow Dash didn't have any friends since it was her first time visiting Ponyvile, so Applejack gave her the tour, and let her spend the night at her house. After that flashback, Applejack had tears in her eyes.

The second one was Applejack told Rainbow Dash about her parents, who died. Applejack was so sad, Rainbow Dash had to stay with her for a week. Rainbow Dash had to do everything to see Applejack's smile again. After that Applejack was crying more, and even whispering, "I remember it, I remember it all."

When she finally made it to the station where the Pegasus ponies where already boarding, she first thought it was too late, because Rainbow Dash wasn't here, she was looking around nervously, until she gave up, she then sat down starting to cry. "Applejack what are you doing here?" A voice said. Applejack looked up, and saw Rainbow looking at her sad.

Applejack looked up, and gave out a small smile. "Oh Rainbow I'm so glad you haven't left yet." Applejack said hugging her friend. Rainbow Dash frowned, but hugged her friend. "What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash said. Applejack let go, and looked at her. "Uh just to say goodbye, yeah goodbye." Applejack lied, and even showed her little face if she did lie.

"You never lied Applejack." Rainbow Dash looked at her nervously. Rainbow Dash was right she was the Element of Honesty. "Please tell me what's wrong." Rainbow Dash said. Applejack then sighed. "Ok, but can we do this privately?" Applejack asked. "Ok fine, but can at least be to far, my train is leaving in 5 minutes. Applejack nodded.

Applejack took Rainbow Dash to the waiting room. "Ok Applejack what's up?" Applejack took a deep breath, and then kissed Rainbow Dash. "I love you Rainbow Dash!" Applejack cried out. Rainbow Dash was startled. "I love you, ok, there. I was in love with you ever since we met. Thank you for taking care of me, when I was need. Thank you for being my best friend, I had a lot of good times with you, and now I'm going to miss you. Sorry for not saying goodbye before, I'm just going to miss you." Applejack was saying the whole truth, and crying her eyes out. Rainbow Dash looked, at her and smiled.

Rainbow Dash, then put her hoof, on Applejack, and kissed her back. "I love you too Applejack, I've been waiting for you to say that to me my whole time I was with you." Rainbow Dash said hugging her. Applejack sniffled, and hugged her back. "Applejack, I want you to promise me, that you'll never be with anyone." Rainbow Dash said. Applejack nodded, and said. "I will, I promise I will." Applejack started to cry again.

"Hey, don't worry AJ, I'll be back, it not like I'm in the war or anything." Rainbow Dash joked; using the nickname she gave to Applejack not too long ago. "And before you know it, I'll be back for the Wonderbolt vacation, and well be together again, and maybe something special." Rainbow Dash said with a wink. The train was about to leave in about three minutes so they went outside. "Want to give me a goodbye kiss." Rainbow Dash said. Applejack smiled, and they kissed.

The kiss was long, Applejack felt so happy when they kissed it was like love, and they both where enjoying it. Rainbow Dash tried to put her tongue in Applejack's mouth at first, she didn't want to but instead she wanted it. After the kiss they took a deep breath, and Rainbow Dash went on the train for the Wonderbolts, and waved goodbye to her true love.

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
